


Jenny's life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Follow Jenny as she lives her life. From being born until the day she left Hogwarts





	Jenny's life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Hermione, her Baby and her husband were sitting on her bed. Hermione had her baby pressed close against her, so she could hear her heart beat. Draco smiled.

"Do you want to hold her Draco?" she asked, passing the baby to her father.

"What should we call her?" he asked as he held his daughter close.

"Jennifer," said Hermione. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," he said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, and kissed him gently.

"Jennifer Malfoy," he said. "How about, Jennifer Narcissa Malfoy."

"Perfect," smiled Hermione.

"Welcome to the Family Jennifer Narcissa Malfoy,"


End file.
